


Can't Take My Eyes Off Of You

by lluviadinoche



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, acab mfs, americano is life, mentions of Seborga, this is for a superhero au ive had for months now, yes the hero system is an allegory for the p0lice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:08:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24993634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lluviadinoche/pseuds/lluviadinoche
Summary: Lorenzo sits and thinks about his relationship with Alfred and how his feelings have grown and turned into something else since they first met.
Relationships: America/South Italy (Hetalia)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	Can't Take My Eyes Off Of You

**Author's Note:**

> This is is a little thing I wrote for an AU that @doodle-famous and I have (we made it back in April though I had the idea tossing around since January).
> 
> Yes, the hero system is an allegory for the police system. The AU summary is basically:
> 
> Alfred is a fresh new hero who has been sent to a part of town that hero after hero keeps coming back from never wanting to go back because the villain is something else. He doesn't fight like the other villains and he isn't looking for the same things that they are. And indeed, this villain is not like the others. He doesn't destroy things and his targets seem so random. The villain who goes by the name Il Magnifico has the power of illusion and uses this to his advantage since none of these heroes know what the neighborhood really looks like. Alfred hates this villain and his powers.
> 
> But Alfred does love one thing about the area.
> 
> And that's the cute barista and his kid.
> 
> But what Alfred doesn't know is that the cute barista is the villain he's fighting. And...he's actually not really a villain.
> 
> Lorenzo started his work as a vigilante in the area after his apartment was set on fire. He had always dreamed of being a hero when he was younger, wanting to do good and fight the bad guys. However, the more he grew, the more he realized that the system wasn't built to really help people. Weary and done with it all, he turned to fix the problems himself so that Romeo and everyone else in the area could live better lives. However, this attracted the attention of the hero system which had been gaining money from those abusing the people and giving them money as well. Every time he took care of an issue the system encouraged, he was painted a villain.
> 
> It was no wonder the heroes came after him.
> 
> He was tearing down how they made their nice paychecks.
> 
> And so he drove them crazy with his power, made them doubt everything they saw and heard, made them leave. He needs to be the bad guy to bring good.
> 
> And neither realizes they are in love with the enemy.  
> \----  
> Other notes:
> 
> Romeo - Seborga (I often make him Lorenzo's son in AUs)  
> Lorenzo - Romano because I hate the name Lovino
> 
> Warning for some slight sexual comments. Nothing big but they are there.

The most wonderful thing about Alfred, in Lorenzo’s opinion, was that he couldn’t pinpoint what made him fall for him. There were a million somethings and a dozen nothings that drew him in and kept him in that warm space in between his arms. There were countless little things that he could assume were what made him decide he wanted to spend his time with him, but none of them for sure was  _ the  _ thing. He really wasn’t so sure that there was only one thing.

Because though he grew attracted to him quickly, falling in love with him was in itself such an experience he couldn’t begin to describe. Jumping in seemed so fast. After all, it took him what? Three days? Three days to kiss Alfred and not even two to send risque messages. But that was the thing. Those were simple experiences he was sure he would have been able to share with any other pretty soul that walked in. Not to say that Alfred wasn’t special and wonderful, but that their first encounters, as sweet and entrancing as they were, were not what made him stay.

Anyone could say they liked kids. Anyone could place a sexual offer on the table after meeting twice. Anyone could call him a DILF. Anyone could be pretty and blonde and tall.

But his sweet rambles and the passion behind it weren’t something that just anyone had. His ability to charm Romeo just as easily was not something just anyone did. Not everyone smiled and stole his entire heart with laughter to pair.

Not everyone had lips so soft. The first time he had kissed Alfred, he didn’t want to break it because it felt so right. The second time he kissed him, he still couldn’t believe he’d gotten so lucky to find someone like him. The third, the fourth, and so on and so on and every kiss still brought him a soft feeling he couldn’t begin to describe.

He was floating and hugged by the warmest blanket. He was safe and secure in those moments.

The stress of his work and making sure he wasn’t caught seemed nonexistent. Everything did really. All that seemed to matter and exist at all was Alfred and Romeo. He knew eventually he’d have to step down from such a daydream and look around him to the real world. It was inevitable. Still, if he could linger to this just a little longer, that would be true bliss.

Every time Alfred told him about his projects and aspirations, he couldn’t begin to think of focusing on anything else. His responsibilities flew out the window. He could listen intently for hours - especially when Romeo chimed in with question after question.

He could be selfish just this once.

“Do I have something on my face?” Alfred tilted his head, rubbing and looking for whatever Lorenzo seemed to be so focused on. He ran his tongue over his teeth guessing maybe he got something stuck in between them.

Laughter bubbled from Lorenzo and he shook his head. He lifted his head from his palm, not daring break his gaze. “No, nothing at all. Admiring you is all. I still think you’re the cute one here.”

“Nuh-uh!”

“Yuh-huh!”

Both broke into laughter.

The dismal reality he was a part of couldn’t begin to ruin such a moment for him. It was barely a conceivable thing to him - bliss like this. Because all he knew all this life was betrayal and abandonment from those that didn’t have some obligatory tie to him like his family.

After all, Romeo’s mom had left and though he couldn’t blame her - he was hardly someone to bring home to dad back then - it hurt to be left alone. Regardless, he chose to love his son with every last bit of his heart.

The hero system rejected him. Rejected his neighborhood. He couldn’t remember a time before he began to play villain that they came and did anything but kick them down more and support those that kept them down while they were gone. It was a chain of bullies that supported more bullies and Lorenzo was so terribly tired of it all. It’s why he became a villain.

Well…

He had been a vigilante.

But to the hero system, he was a villain with no morals and no righteousness.

Lorenzo hardly cared what they thought. He knew that none of them would ever catch him. He was too clever for such a thing and the power of illusion allowed him quite a bit of power over the situation.

But….the villain life didn’t matter right now.

Heroes didn’t matter right now.

The system couldn’t hurt him right now.

Right now - in this moment - there was only Alfred.

Blue-eyed, energetic, silly, incredibly smart, wonderful…

Alfred.

Lacing their fingers together, Lorenzo thought for a moment. It had been quite a bit since they started dating now, hadn’t it? Lots of adventures with Romeo riding piggyback. Lots of giggles from those special nights Alfred stayed over and told Romeo a story. There were dozens of sweet little blossoms of things that created what they held now.

He chuckled, not really looking at anything in particular but still managing to land the softest gaze on Alfred’s collar where a faint hickey peeked out. Plenty of those in their adventures of dating as well. But the sweet kisses and the delicate forehead touches outnumbered them greatly.

The very thought of them made his lips curve upward into the most delicate smile.

“What are you thinking about, Lore?”

“Hm?” He looked up.

“Whatcha thinking about? You look deep in thought there.” Alfred kissed the back of his hand and Lorenzo could swear he felt a garden grow in his stomach.

“Nothing really. Just-”

Meeting Alfred’s eyes, he wondered if he did truly feel the same. Was this all simply a dream? Were his desires and longings nothing but hopes determined to crumble?

No. It couldn’t be.

Someone like Alfred couldn’t be hopeless.

“Just what?”

His voice was so incredibly soft.

“That I love you.”

The room went silent, a thing that normally sent Lorenzo into a terrified frenzy of assumptions and overreactions. However, he felt relaxed now and there was not a single dreadful breath in the air. For once, the silence was comforting. He didn’t need an immediate answer because even if he didn’t carry the same flame, to Lore it didn’t matter.

Loving Alfred, he supposed, wasn’t about expecting the same in return. He loved him as he was and he loved him as he would continue to come and be.

And so, he didn’t need him to love him back. He loved Alfred and it was a grand thing he wanted to be let known. Entering an age where he didn’t expect to ever find a relationship worth diverting his attention from things to, he decided this love was one he cherished. Every delicate kiss, every date, every time he fell asleep and woke up snug in Alfred’s arms - it was something that took over every fiber of his being and burned him up in the best way possible.

So he smiled still at Alfred in that silence because this love was selfless and it was good.

“I love you too, Lorenzo.”

And another kiss joined the others.


End file.
